Dominant Submissive?
by thewriterforfangirlwishes
Summary: Anastasia Steele is ready to become a sexy, proactive dominant for the night and plans to make Christian Grey into her submissive. She is about to have dinner with Christian celebrating how it's been a month since he showed Ana his world. Ana gets help from her best friend, Kate and is dressed to kill. Now, what will Christian think? Story told from Ana's POV (point of view)
1. Chapter 1

Today is the day. No more miss meek submissive sex partner Anastasia. Enough of having Christian make you do whatever he wants while you obey without question. No more letting his excellent, long fingers stir you up and pleasure you until you achieve pure bliss... WAIT! Stop, stop, snap out of it. You are not a meek, good girl. Yup. Come on, listen to your dancing, air boxing inner goddess who is ready to make that arrogant, big-headed dominant unwind in your hands.

It's been a month since Christian showed me his... lifestyle. On that day, we kissed for the first time, he showed me his *cough* toys, and I lost my virginity. Argh, my cheeks and my lower part already are starting to heat up just from thinking of all the things that he did to me and all the new things he's... shown to me. All those times of making me succumb to his delicious body but making me beg for the pleasure while using his sexy sadistic side to make me melt and... no! Stop, that's not going to happen today! I have to get it together before my goddess starts beating me up for wimping out. I even made a battle plan for tonight. Now, to initiate the first step.

Christian booked a dinner reservation at the new, victorian and high end restaurant being the sweet, thoughtful romantic he is. All more the reason to reward him by giving him a show with me being the dominant for once. I am already getting so excited and nervous as I have no idea how it'll turn out, but I will definitely show Christian that I'm different than Elena who sexually abused him and played with his young feelings. I know he has a fear of being touched, but I want to be the one to lift his heavy past off of him. I love Christian so much, I don't know what to do with this desire to heal and touch his heart. I don't just want to receive and be pleasured, I want him to feel my warmth and experience the ecstasy he gave to me. Well, let's just hope that I can convey my thoughts with my own BDSM play.

The first step is our dinner in a hour and a half. I have to initiate the battle by looking seductive, and sexy so I'll get him aroused and make him want to take me as soon as possible. However, I must act coy and normal by not being embarrassed by my outfit and being meek at dinner. Ugh, easier said than done! I went shopping with Kate for this huge plan to go well and she chose the most sexy, outgoing outfit I've ever seen, and it's for me to wear tonight! The dress (if you can call it a dress) is bandage strap skin tight black dress that clings to every curve I have. Its low V neckline is right above my breasts and there are some cut out designs around my waist showing even more skin. The most embarrassing part is that there is no back to the dress! The black shoulder straps just keep going down, covering nothing on my back. They stop at my waist in a V shape and the dress length itself is at mid-thigh. Just thinking of how I'm going to wear this to dinner in public makes me start to blush and get dizzy. Honestly, I think wearing a bikini would be less embarrassing. Well, at least I know Christian will love it, if he doesn't die of jealousy from the stares I'm going to get.

Well, enough explaining. I have preparations to make! To make sure I am 101% successful in seducing Christian, I take a shower using my favorite bath scents. Then I blow dry my long, brunette hair and curl it a little at the end so it cascades over my outfit, outlining my figure. I usually can't do anything with my messy, useless hair so I always put it in a ponytail which Christian claims is perfect but tonight is special and I want to show him that how much meeting him has changed me. I try to make sure that this curly hairstyle (which is one of the only looks that seem presentable on me) everywhere in a sexy kind of way. Argh, I would have never thought of making myself look "sexy" a month ago when I was getting ready to meet the man who would change my life forever. Well, he is **the** Christian Grey after all. I proceed to spraying on a little perfume on me just like Kate told me to.

"Come on Ana, at least try to be bold for once. Trust me, he'll love this new proactive you" Kate said, convincing me to do the transformation I was currently carrying out.

Argh, curse that smart, reasonable best friend I have. Kate also showed me how to apply make-up which I usually hate (I still do) but I have to admit, it does help bring out my features to make me look less average. The mascara and eyeliner (which are absolutely terrifying! I mean, who would put a pointy stick coated in ink right next to their eyes? Oh, wait, I would since I just did it) helped bring out my light blue eyes, the blush (not that I'll need any as I can just think of what I'll be doing tonight and I'm good to go) helped outline my cheekbone structure and the bombshell red lipstick (borrowed from Kate) brought out my normal lips to be sexy and pretty delicious if I do say so myself. Man, make-up is pretty powerful. It can even transform a average looking person like me to being a pretty, sexy adult woman. I put on my dress quickly as I it was only 15 more minutes until the dinner. I put on stiletto strap on heels which I borrowed from Kate (thank god I have such a fashionable friend!) and examined myself in the mirror. Wow. Even for a shy introvert person like me, I had to say that I looked dressed to kill. I looked like I walked out of one of those vogue magazines with those elegant mature models. I walked around the room and I remembered how hard it was to train me to not die in these heels (Kate gave me classes yesterday until I wasn't like a newborn deer) and I couldn't be more thankful. I went to the lobby of the penthouse and found a limo waiting for me outside the hotel even though the restaurant was just across the block. However, I could not be more thankful for the gentleman side of Christian as I would probably die of embarrassment before I reached the restaurant by walking in public. Christian had some business plans and would meet me at the restaurant which was perfect since I could never get dressed like this with him watching me or being around at the penthouse. As I got in the limo the young driver looked at me and blushed a little.

"Miss Steele, Mr. Grey has ordered me to deliver you to this restaurant and is currently waiting at the second floor" the driver said as he opened the door for me. I stepped out and smiled at him and he blushed again. Wow, the power of make-up is not a force to be reckoned with I guess. I go up to the reception desk and a blonde lady escorts me to the second floor after I confirm the reservation with Christian.

I look around the floor and notice many people are staring in my direction. Hmm, maybe it's someone behind me? I look around me but there's only the escort who is waiting for me to finish my sightseeing. I automatically start to blush and start to get self conscious. Did I put on too much make-up? Is my dress folded at a weird spot? What if I look like a kid who is trying to hard to be sexy? Wait, wait, you are the proud, proactive dominant tonight. Who cares what they think, just show Christian how fun it is to be the submissive. I follow the waiter and I see Christian.


	2. Chapter 2

I take one look at him and I instantly feel all my courage shrink to the size of a pea. Shit! He looks like a madman! Well, no. Of course not. Christian Grey, the sophisticated, perfect-mannered lady killer is not capable of looking like a madman in public. However, to me I can tell he is going crazy. His grey eyes are even more intense as they're mixed with arousal, anger, shock (hopefully pleasantly shocked overall), jealousy, and so many more. I quickly scan his other physical features without seeming oblivious or intimidated, a skill I picked up from the very person I was using it on. His tie has become slightly lopsided, probably from lurching forward, and his usually intimidating, firm demeanor is now ruined as his posture is stiff and awkward. He is biting his lip (haha, see Mr. Grey? Or shall I say Mr. Hypocrite! I'm not the only one who can be affected by sexiness!) while the rest of his face is tense, like it's battling over expressing satisfaction or outrage. Wow, I can read him like an open book now. Thank you Mr. Grey for teaching me so many useful things. Ana-1, Christian-0. Even though I'm shaking in my heels as I have just messed with THE Christian Grey and succeeded in angering him, I have to admit that it does feel quite nice to see my dear lover in this state of confusion. Hm, I guess this is another new shade of grey? I have to admit though, I could get used to controlling the proud and untouchable Mr. Grey. Ha, like I ever could keep this man under control but I definitely wouldn't mind trying this again.

I process all these thoughts quickly as I can't show any vulnerability tonight. I follow the waiter not wasting anytime as she is already halfway to Christian. Man, she's good. Pull yourself together Ana! Even the waiter has her shit better than you do and she's not the one who has to try to dominate a complex, sex-beast who can't be tamed. I start to raise my head up to meet the stares of everyone in the room with my own bold looks but then I realize how stupid I must look doing it and I quickly tuck my head down. Then I remember that I must be strong and not intimidated by anything tonight and I raise my head up. I find Christian's face again and to my surprise, he's- impressed, amazed, bewildered by this new me? Nope. He's holding back a laugh. Now I'm confused by this strange guy. I thought my sexy act was pretty good? I do a quick scan of the room again and all the men are transfixed on me while the females have a "ugh" face on which sends me into self-conscious blush mode again but also boosts up my confidence. What did I do wrong? I get to the table and I give him a calm, vixen smile and he stops trying to hold back a laugh.

"Good evening Mr. Grey" I say in a voice that I hope sounds coated in sultriness. I practiced with Kate last night until I bit my tongue for slurring my words too much and then coughing for 3 minutes when I made my voice too low. Kate of course was a lot of help after that while she rolled on the floor laughing. Phew, so glad I practiced so I wouldn't have to undergo that embarrassment now.

"Ms. Steele" Christian said in a deep, unreadable voice. He reached over, I handed him my hand, and when he reached up to kiss it, I could feel him lick my knuckle then bite it. Damn it Christian, you know how that makes my sex get wet and tight. Well at least I know that I got him in the mood. My inner goddess fist bumps the air.

"You look charming as always" I say while biting my lip in a innocent way to show him that I'm still my normal, not-plotting-anything self. You have this Ana, you can be the dominant! Just get him to want to dominant you quickly and take you to a room. Then you can act out your plan...

"Mmm, Ana. You look like a goddess of sex. All the men here are drooling, and not over the food. Why do you do this to me? I'm going to have to show you what happens when you tempt others by disciplining you with my huge, stiff pal right here" he said in a low voice that no one could hear except me. Yes, so far the seduction plan is going along quite well except now I'm wet as ever. Ha, so you want to play that way?

"Mmm, don't worry. I've already been marked and trained by your pal who shows me quite a good time" I say, shooting dirty language right back at him.

"Then what difference would it make if I engraved my essence in you again right now to show others that you are mine?"

Damn! I have to take control of this situation before he fucks me right here at the restaurant! Not that I would mind... argh! Remember Ana, sexy dominant lady!

"So, what was so funny?" I said coyly as I really was quite curious.

"Hm, well why did you decide to bust out a head bob?" he said, cracking up a little. Head bob? What head bob- oh dang. That's right, what I did early was a random head bob, just out of the blue to the public. I can feel my composed front breaking down as I flush a red that puts my fire-engine lipstick to shame

Fine. Christian 1, Ana 1. That's ok, I can still pick myself up and win this battle of seduction.

The blonde waiter comes back and asks for our order. Christian orders a fancy pasta that I can't pronounce with scallops and a white-wine sauce. I order a seafood platter that has fish roe, lobster, jumbo-shrimp, clams and mussels coated in wine, and oysters as the main food of the dish. I smile thinking back on how I tried this dish on the night I signed our contract of BDSM and how we... celebrated in the bedroom after. I lick my lips after I order since boy am I hungry. Christian shares the same thoughts as me and smiles lustfully at me. It seems like he'll say something dirty to me and I get even more wet just thinking about it. About how the words will roll around in his mouth, the mouth that has explored my body and tasted all my secret places-

" *cough* Would you like any drinks? The wine menu is on the back of the menu" the waiter said with pure professionalism. Me and Christian are pulled out of our dirty moment and both of us quickly fumble with the menus a little. Ok, waiter-1, Christian-1, Anna-1.

We decide on getting a bottle of Pascal Doquet Blanc de Blanc Grand Cru Le Mesnil-sur-Oger, another impossible pronunciation of an expensive dish that we ordered tonight. I scrunch my nose a little as I think about how Christian spoils me so much and really spends too much money with me. Even though I am a poor, starting employee at SID, I want to at least try to pay for everything spent on me.

Being the physic crazy stalker he is, Christian reads my thoughts perfectly as usual and tries to soothe my worries. "Hey, don't worry. This is the anniversary of our beginning. No amount of money is worth your happiness Ana. Plus you can always pay me back by fully satisfying my hunger tonight" Christian said in a tone that was not directed at the food.

Argh, you can't stay angry with a cheesy phrase like that. I decide to show some of my devilish side but nothing more than what I would usually say. After all, I have to save all my energy for tonight.

"Hmm, but it's me who's going to get full from eating all your white protein" I say with a smirk.

Christian's jaw tenses and his eyes get dark. Then he smirks and I feel something below the table touching my leg. Wait, what? I am about to lift the table cloth that surrounds the circular glass table when I feel this mysterious object stroking my thigh. It's cold leathery surface creates a delicious friction with my soft skin and I moan a little but quickly cover it with a cough. Christian's smirk widens into a cat-ate-the-canary smile and it clicks. This little fucker, well, actually I know for a fact that he's a BIG fucker.

He starts to make ordinary conversation about what nice weather we had today while his foot caresses my leg. Then he moves onto the stocks that fell today and how he didn't lose that much money but still was sad. I am about to say I really don't give a shit but he just has to interrupt me to ask if I'm alright with a full concern angel face. This man really knows how to press my buttons doesn't he.

"Christian, please. I can't take this anymore. You can to this to me anywhere else but not in this fancy restaurant" I beg but my plea is ignored as he takes his shoe and touches my wet core. I bite my lip to keep myself from moaning but I can't hide the affect that had on me from this devil. Damn, this might be bad. I wanted to surprise him tonight so I didn't wear any underpants and I even have a turned off vibrator in me with the controller in my purse, hidden away from falling into the clutches of this evil sex beast. The beads he trained me with helped me get used to the feeling of keeping something in my... vagina. I still can't believe I'm thinking about something like this at dinner! I flush a little but I don't allow myself to show anymore signs of what I'm thinking about. Compared to Christian's huge penis pounding away in my sex and the metal beads stirring with every movement I make, this tiny plastic egg-shaped vibrator is practically nothing to me. However, with Christian's shoe digging up my exposed sex, the vibrator is starting to make some delicious but torturous friction. Luckily, Christian doesn't seem to notice that I'm pantiless or holding a sex toy as his shoe is still on.

I glare at his perfect, chiseled face and I pout a little. "Christian, I don't want anyone else seeing how I react when I'm turned on. It makes me feels uncomfortable when anyone other than you sees my pleasure. I only want to give myself to you so can you please remove your foot from, erm... down there?"I ask silently while making eye contact with his watching hawk-like eyes.

"Hmm, bonus points for loyalty and asking Ms. Steele" he says with a kind smile and puts his foot down. Thank god this man is reasonable for once! Anymore and he probably would have found out about my state I think as I let out a tiny sigh of relief. "However, you should also be rewarded for being so polite about this situation and punished for rejecting my advances. If you're so worried about others seeing you aroused, I guess I have to just show others how you belong to me and only me" Christian says happily with that big fake, kind smile. And the devil is back again.

I feel his foot on my leg again but this time he is shoeless and only has his socks on. I am frozen as he spreads pushes my legs apart with a foot but maintains perfect posture in his public appearance. Well at least no one can tell that we're doing this under the table as the opaque champagne colored table cloth surrounds the whole table and gives away nothing under the table. There's even another lace table cloth layer that even makes sure that a shadow under the table doesn't show. It's like Christian planned this whole set-up so that no one would find out about what he would do to me... well knowing the calculating bastard he is, Christian probably did do this.

He leans in and crosses his fingers to support his chin with his elbows on the table and starts talking about random things I don't care about again. I don't respond to any as I am dealing with a bigger situation under the table. His foot is getting closer and closer to my wet vagina and he finally reaches it. I open my mouth to scream a little but cover it again with a sneeze. My wet love juices soak his sock as he pushes his foot into my pussy.

Christian gasps as he realizes that I might just be pantiless and totally exposed. "Wait, Ana... are you by any chance... what? No way... you would never..." he reasons with himself while trying to come up with an explanation why I am so bold today.

"Yes, I am going..." I say in a deep voice, trying to hide my shame. Wait, what shame? I am on a mission to seduce the most confident and proud man in the world. There can be no shame in this battle if I want to come out victorious! "... commando" I finish while I roll the last word on my tongue. I lick my lips to wet them as my mouth got dry from saying it but Christian's reaction was definitely worth it. I watched with satisfaction as his eyes got large, his jaw dropped open, and his body got stiff (probably his area down there too, if you know what I mean). "Happy one month anniversary baby" I say with an air kiss. "Don't you like my present?".

Christian quickly regains his composed self being the control freak he is. However, he seems more wild now. More serious, more rushed, more... aroused. "Mmm... I love it. I can't wait to fully enjoy it" he replies while opening up my "present" some more under the table. I stifle a huge moan. I can't believe that he put his toe in me! I'm going to make a puddle of my love juices at this rate.

He swirls the tip of his foot in my sex as I feel my arousal clench on his foot harder which earns a groan from Christian.

"I can't believe how ready you are...". He trails off and puts his foot down as the waiter comes back. Argh, curse that devil! Now I can't stop my blush from spreading as he just did that to me in public, in an expensive restaurant!

The waiter announces our dishes and serves Christian's then mine but stops for a moment when she sees me.

"Ma'am, are you okay? You seem quite heated up" the waitress asks. Yes, I am because of this sex beast right in front of me I want to say. Instead I quickly say "Ahaha, I guess I had too much champagne". Yes, that's a good excuse. Nice quick thinking Ana!

"But ma'am, we've only served you water so far. I have the champagne with me right now" she states. Real nice thinking... my inner goddess is standing on a chair, ready to hang herself. I want to burry my face in the table but that would only add on to the embarrassment I've conjured up tonight. Christian is laughing hard on the other side of the table, holding his sides with his hands and the waiter is staring at us, clearly very confused. Waiter-2, Christian-2, Ana-1.

"Ahaha, sorry. We had a few drinks before we came here so she's still a little tipsy" Christian says, wiping away tears, still chuckling.

"Would you still like the champagne then?" the waiter asks.

"Yes please. Sorry for the trouble" Christian replies, making direct eye-contact with me while sporting a full teeth grin.

I turn my head the other way, trying to hide my embarrassment and shame.

Suddenly, I see Jose being seated 3 tables away from us and he makes eye-contact with me. He smiles, immediately gets up from his seat, and walks over to our table. Uh oh, Christian will not like this.


	3. Chapter 3

I watch in horror as Jose comes to our table with a huge smile plastered on his face. Oh shit. I'm too scared to look at Christian's expression but I can already feel his rage spreading across the table. This is not going to be good.

"Ana! Wow, you look amazing!" Jose says cheerfully while he looks at me up and down. I smile back on reflex, plus Jose's bubbliness is contagious. I have to admit, Jose looks great today. He is wearing a crisp black tux with a neatly tucked in red and black striped tie with new polished suede shoes. It's so different from his usual casual but artistic look as a photographer. I notice that he's shaved, wearing cologne, and completely refreshed and happy. I'm so thankful that he's not acting strange and gloomy anymore like how he was after he tried to kiss me. Yuck, I just can't comprehend that. I mean, he's the perfect guy; funny, smart, artistic, down-to earth, and he's even pretty good looking. However, he's just not the perfect guy for me. I smile even bigger, not a forced one anymore as I think how the perfect man for me is dining with me, celebrating our one-month anniversary together even though he could be doing a billion other things as a billionaire. Not to mention how fortunate I am to have such a great friend like Jose to watch over me and be the protective older brother that I never had.

"You're not to bad looking yourself" I say with a giggle as I spot a very pretty brown-eyed brunette waiting for Jose at his table. But for some reason, she looks a lot like myself with the whole ponytail and bangs hairstyle and same facial features except for the eye color. Strange.

"I'm so happy to see you here" Jose says as he smiles at me then at Christian.

"I wish I could say the same" a deep but cranky voice spits out from the other side of the table. Oh shit, I forgot that Christian hates this guy for some reason. I better drive Jose away before things get nasty between them.

"Jose, it's great to see you too. I hope you're doing well and I wish that we could chat more but I don't think it's polite to keep your guest" I gesture at the mysterious date who is glaring daggers at me. Yeesh. "waiting" I finish as I avoid Jose's scary date's eyes.

"Oh don't worry about her. She's a very sweet and patient girl" he reassures while I glance back at her and find that she's still giving me death stares. Yup, really sweet and patient all right. I hope she's really the right girl for Jose, I want him to find a good match for himself. I am about to open my mouth to try to persuade Jose to leave us as I can hear Christian gritting his teeth away when I feel Christian's foot reach up and stroke my left thigh's side.

"Eek" I hiss automatically. Why that fucking bastard. He wouldn't dare do this in front of Jose, would he?

Jose looks startled and worried and asks "Are you okay Ana? What's wrong?" he asks so sincerely that it makes me even more ashamed of what's happening under the table.

"Nothing..." I stop when I feel Christian's sock reach over and try to separate my clenched legs. Haha, I am prepared this time and I'm not letting you open me up! I smirk to myself as I meet eyes with Christian who is clearly deep in thought. Then he mouths something. I glance back a Jose to check if he's looking at our exchange and noticing what we're doing. Luckily, he is still in his state of confusion and worry as he continues to stare at me and he doesn't seem to notice Christian. I turn my attention back to Christian as he looks slightly mad. Why? He starts mouthing something again and I read his masculine, full, totally kissable lips that I wish I could just suck on and kiss all day- focus Ana! God, the things this man does to me. Christian mouths; I... still... have to... punish... you.

Punishment? What for? I mouth back. For... this... he mouths to me and it's my turn to be very confused. What does he mean "this" I start to think when I feel his foot reaching under my thighs that are pressed tightly together. What? How did he reach that far? Well, he does have long supermodel legs. Then he reaches my dripping pussy and quickly flicks his foot up, running through my slit and I can't help but let out a soft moan. Damn, Jose's still here! I quickly turn around to check if Jose noticed my moan and I accidentally knock over my purse with my hand.

"Ah!" I half-moan, half-say with surprise. Christian chuckles (the nerve of the guy!) and puts his foot back down.

"Allow me" Jose says as he kneels to the floor to pick up my bag. Thank you for being the gentleman you are and not noticing my embarrassing condition!

"Hmm? What's this?" he says as he picks up a small boxy thing next to my purse. It takes me a moment to register what the mysterious object is. Oh my god, it's the controller! The switch to my vibrator! Jose, one of my closest friends, is holding the controller to the sex toy that's in me. I feel myself go dizzy and all the blood go to my face. I try to quickly get it out of his hands but when I open my mouth, my throat is completely dry and no voice comes out. Can this get any worse?

"It's mine". My head cranks to Christian, who is smiling evilly at me. Yup, of course it can get worse. Thank you for having to prove me wrong every time Mr. Grey. My throat goes even drier and I take a long sip of champagne. Tonight is going to be harder than I thought.

Jose suspiciously hands the controller to Christian and Christian slips it into his pocket. Yes, at least he's not using it now. Does he even realize it's a controller? My hopes gets high as I start to relax again.

"Ahem" a voice clears beside me. I look to Jose's date smiling sweetly at Christian. She notices me and her face quickly turns into a frown. Wow, nice to meet you too. "Jose darling" she says slowly in a high pitch voice while stealthy draping an arm around Jose's arm and pulling him so close that her breasts smush against him. Dang, this is a very seductive and direct woman! I should take a few pointers from her for my plan. Well, I still can't imagine myself as a dominant and Christian being my submissive.

"We should go Jose. I wouldn't want to keep this... lovely couple-" her eyes dart back to Christian and for some reason I feel myself getting a little angry. "-busy" she finishes as she clings tighter to Jose which makes her big breasts push upwards. Ugh, she's being a little TOO direct. I nervously glance back at Christian to see if he is allured by this woman and I find him staring at her squished cleavage. Ahhhhhh, that does it!

I slip off one of my shoes and reach my foot to Christian's crotch to vent out some of my anger and to get revenge for what he did to me. What makes me even more angry is that he is already half erect. Unbelievable! Christian's gaze quickly darts back to me with a warning look. "Don't you dare" I read from his face. I smile innocently and press harder on his penis earning a small grunt. Jose looks confused and his date doesn't seem to notice. Hmm, this is quite fun.

"Oh don't worry, you're not disturbing our dinner at all" I say with a smile but I start rubbing my foot along Christian's huge length. Hohoho, revenge is sweet isn't it Christian? "So when did you two meet? I'd love to hear all about it" I continue on, planning to drag out a conversation while teasing Christian the whole way.

Suddenly, I hear a splash and I notice some wine drip on my dress. Whew, thank god it's black so you can't see the stains. I look up to see Christian's wine glass knocked over so that all the wine spilt in my direction. Plus the perfect timing of the whole mess, a little suspicious no?

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I can be such a klutz sometimes" Christian says. Really, you a klutz? When? "Oh no, Ana. You're all dirty! We have to get you cleaned up now. Waiter! Help us clean the table please! Please move our dishes to another table. You can put the mess on the tab. Now if you excuse us, Jose. Miss" Christian says with a small nod and gets up. Before I know it, he is dragging me to the bathrooms. Wow, he is too good at getting out of situations not under his control. That isn't good news for my plan of being the dominant.

He stops before the 2 restroom doors saying: Gentlemen, Ladies. Then Christian puts his head in the men's restroom and pulls me in with him. What the fuck?

"What are you-" I am interrupted with an intense kiss as he pushes me against the wall. Argh, manipulating man. I let myself succumb to the kiss as he slips his tongue in my mouth and massages my soft lips with his rough, hard ones. Mmm, maybe it's the champagne or the craziness of this man but I start to melt into the kiss, responding to his tongue exploring my mouth with my own tongue licking the insides of his mouth. Tastes like champagne but it feels much hotter. Suddenly I realize that he's decided to have a make out session in just... oh you know... THE PUBLIC MALE BATHROOM!

I push him away and survey the bathroom. It's huge. There are 15 grey marbled sinks with unique elegant designs on each lined up on the grey tiled wall creating a very modern and cool layout. The 20 separate stalls all have open doors indicating that they're all empty. Well at least I know that there's no one in here. I let a sigh of relief but then I'm pushed backwards and lifted up on the sink counter.

"Oh you've been a very bad girl Ana. A very very naughty girl" Christian says while boxing me in my spot on the cold table counter. He leans in like a panther that's about to pounce on it's prey (which I feel like right now) and puts his hands on the mirror wall, surrounding both sides of my head. He then walks up to my legs and plants himself between them, making sure that my body is in totally surrounded by him.

"Now... how should I punish you for making such a fool of me?" he whispers right on my lips which want to be taken by his.

You must resist the temptation Ana! Listen to your logical side. "Christian, anyone could walk in on us. At any moment! We should stop-" I am abruptly stopped as I feel his hand smack my exposed thigh which my tight, short minidress is not covering at all. I yelp, with pleasure and pain and he moves his hand inwards so that it's only a few inches away from my dripping pussy.

"I don't think you understood me Ana. I don't care about people walking in on us. Actually, I'd prefer if they did to show them and you that I control you. Your punishment will now be heavier too as you spoke back to me in such a cheeky way".

I try to make myself feel fear for what's to come as my punishment but I can't help but be focused on I how I can feel myself itching down there. All I can think about is pushing his hand against my dripping slit to relieve the agony I feel when my collar bone is suddenly licked. I watch in a lustful trance Christian's tongue creates a trail of saliva going down on my body, into the gap of my half covered breasts.

"It's not good to waste food you know. And since I caused champagne to be spilled, I have to make sure it's not wasted" Christian says as he pulls my dress down, exposing my shoulders and rosy breasts. He's even food freak even when aroused, now that's some loyal resolve there. He takes a breast in his mouth and sucks it hard, cleaning the champagne off. Ha, if I could get cleaned like this I would've dumped my glass on me also! Christian looks up at me and I freeze, not knowing what's going to happen. My hardened pink nipple is released from his mouth and I let out a gasp. Why? Why would he stop? I get my answer when he flicks my nipple and I groan as I feel my vagina clenching on itself. Then this sex devil puts his mouth on my nipple again to kiss it. It tickles a little so I giggle but when I look down at Christian's face, I know that I have made a bad decision. He bites down on my breast and I shriek while I get even wetter. This is starting to get unbearable for my lower area as the absence of attention down there is just killing me! When Christian takes his tongue to move lower onto my abdomen, I know that he won't relieve my agony (probably to punish me some more) so I take my hand a start to touch myself. I am greeted with a slick and wet pussy which causes me to softly moan. I easily slip a finger into me which causes me to moan louder. I've never touched myself before. Christian usually does it for me so I never needed to but this is amazing! Of course it's not as satisfying as the sex god working on my breasts but it's still better than being denied pleasure. I continue to masturbate and finger myself until my hand is wrenched out and I whimper a little. Christian seems slightly angry that I've found a way to ignore him while pleasing myself with hedonism. He seems to contemplate what to do to me and licks off my fingers sensually.

Finally he seems to have decided on something. "Oh that's right, you have another present for me which I have not opened" and I feel 3 of Christian's fingers plunged into my wetness which causes me to orgasm without a second thought. But no. He doesn't stop there.

While I convulse around his fingers, he continues to stir my insides more. I start to see while spots as my body is sent to a state of ecstasy and spasms. To add on to my sexual stress, the vibrator is rubbing right against my womb and it feels so good but it's so frustrating too! He quickly pulls his fingers out before I can reach my second cumming.

Slowly, his long fingers are put into his mouth as he sucks them dry. "Man, you're so wet Ana. How did you manage to remain undiscovered up until now with your open crotch?". I go weak, hearing such dirty words come out of the mouth that now has my vaginal fluids mixed in. How sexy can a person be?

"Well, I was saving this present just for you" I reply while leaning in to whisper into his ear. I notice Christian shiver slightly and I can't resist tribe to tease him so I start licking the side of his ear. I start from his ear lobe and suck along the rim until I reach the tip of ear and suck harder. I hear my name as a whisper on Christian's lips which pushes me continue by leaving a trail of kisses up the back of his ear. I am stopped by a sudden flick on my clot as I let out a huge moan.

"Oh my. It seems like you want to be punished Ms. Steele. First coming here dressed like a dirty little slut and driving all the men, including me, crazy with lust. Then you continue by teasing my dick in public in front of unwanted company that you brought along. However, company is company. You have no manners. Do I have to discipline you again so that you can't sit down anymore?".

Even though I should be worrying about the safety of my ass, I can't help but get aroused by the idea of getting trained again by Christian. His large hand disciplining me and putting me in my place by giving me pain and delight. He showed me the pleasures of this kinky world and I have to admit, I love it. Once he realized that my silence meant that I wanted to be disciplined, his eyes grew darker and his smirk got bigger.

"Why you dirty slut". Ah, that word brings me so much ecstasy. I know he doesn't mean it but being put down like that stirs up the masochistic side of me. The joys of being a submissive, I want to show him!

"Well, then I guess you're perfect for me then. Mr. control freak" I say as I reach in for a kiss. I take the initiative as I suck his tongue and lick his perfectly sculpted lips. I don't know what comes over me but I'm in control and I can't stop. I wrap my arms around Christian's head and tangle my fingers in his soft, copper brown hair, pulling him into a deeper kiss. My legs wrap around Christian's waist and I pull him towards me, grinding my sex against his dress pants when our bodies make contact. We both groan in unison. I can feel his awake member fully erect, all 8 glorious inches and I know that my wetness can be felt through his pants. I am the luckiest girl in the world, having the amazingly sexy Christian Grey as my partner, ready to fuck me till I lose conscious to pleasure. I almost give in to the temptation of ripping his pants off and letting him pound away at me until I realize that I still have a battle plan. I still have to get out of this restaurant and properly dominate this unreal, criminally sexy being. But how do I get rid of our lust that has reached the limit? Ah!

"Christian, I don't want us to do it here. Not right now. Please let us get out of this restaurant and go to a place where we can properly celebrate our relationship's anniversary. Then... you can fuck me until I can't move anymore" I say against his lips and I tease his hard bulge by lightly grinding against him. His body freezes and he sighs.

"It's shameful how much you have me around your finger Miss Steele. It makes me feel like... I have to show you who's in charge". Uh oh. That can't be good. I watch in horror and anticipation as his hand moves down my back and firmly grips my ass. Oh, is he going for a spanking?! Then he moves on to my thighs and I let out a sigh of relief and a little bit of disappointment. What is wrong with you?

I feel his hand stroking my sex again and then he inserts 1, then 2, then 3 fingers in me again but does it painfully slow this time. His fingers decide to torture me even more by swirling in me once then suddenly becoming still. Before I can do anything, Christian shifts his fingers so they form a circular arc making me blank out a little from satisfaction. Then he pushes them further into me and reaches the dormant vibrator stuck deep inside me.

"Wow, this is pretty far in" he states. No shit Sherlock. I nod with a breathy yes earning another grin from Christian. Then his fingers grasp onto the head of the egg-shaped sex toy and start to pull it out. My eyes roll to the ceiling and I start to see stars again as I feel every rugged part of his fingers and the delicious friction he's causing with my clenched walls. Finally, it comes out as I feel my sex open up to release the vibrator and Christian's long fingers.

Christian examining the sex toy that was just deep in me had to be one of the most erotic things I've ever seen. Well, this is the master of sex after all so driving women crazy comes naturally to him I guess.

He notices my stare of arousal and I see a trace of a grin. My eyes threaten to pop out of my head when he puts half of the egg-shaped toy into his mouth and licks all my juices off.

"Oh Ana, you taste so good. Better than any dish I bet" he says with a chuckle while he continues to clean up the toy. I snap out of my daze as I blush hard, realizing that we just did all of those embarrassing acts in a public bathroom. Thank god I haven't gotten attached to this restaurant cause I don't think I can ever come back.

"Ready to go back out?" I ask, not facing him as I'm definitely not ready to meet Christian's seductive gaze.

"Sure" I quickly glance back at Christian's face and I am met with a friendly, satisfied smile. Phew, now we can finally finish up our rendezvous in this public restroom. My subconscious inner goddess who passed out ages ago from a nose bleed is back and she is singing hallelujah while doing a victory dance.

I smile back and I tidy myself up to make sure that I look presentable in public, not some person who just got fingered in the men's bathroom. I get off the counter and to my shame, it is pretty wet around the areas where I was sitting. I blush and quickly wipe off the counter and wash it with soap for an extra measure. Male strangers are going to be washing their hands at the place where me and Christian were... argh! Why do you do this to yourself by overthinking things?

The cause of my worries chuckles, probably read my mind again, and gives me a chaste kiss on the neck. Then he whispers "It's quite liberating isn't it? Strangers will swarm in this bathroom and use this area, never knowing that the place where they're tiding up is where you were dripping with lust. If you want, we can do more exhobitionistic play".

I flush red and shake my head side to side quickly. He laughs a little and I turn around on my heel. "Are you ready to go Mr. Grey?" I ask, facing the door so he won't see my tomato red face.

"Ready as you are".

I stick my head out the door a little so I can peek at the hallway containing the restrooms and I let a sigh of relief as it's totally empty luckily. I start to open the door and I look back at Christian to make sure he's ready to go and not up to anything kinky. He nods back at me and I turn, ready to walk out the bathroom.

"Oh one more thing" he says as he shoves the vibrator back into my still wet folds, pushing it deep into me. Before I can think another about what just happened, he gives me a light push and we are out into the hallway as I spot a chatting group of men entering the hallway.


End file.
